Dear Henry
by McQuaid21
Summary: I don't own Mash nor do I gain any money from this. This is a what if story. What if Henry's wife knew he was cheating on her, what would she say and how would Lorraine act. (In the show she was referred to as both, Lorraine and Mildred. I chose Lorraine because she was called it more.) Sorry if its bad Please don't be too critical, constructive criticism is welcome! :-) One shot
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mash nor do I claim to own any of the characters. I'm just bored, so I wrote this crummy thing. Constructive** **criticism** **is great for the soul, hate isn't. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. This whole story really is a, 'what if?' kind of story. Thanks-**

Bloomington, Illinois.

Lorraine Blake.

1950.

Dear Henry,

I've been meaning to write this letter for some time, in all honesty; it will just sit on the shelf until I finally decide to send it. I know where you are, I know what your job entails… but I cannot relate to how you feel. I can't possibly understand the stress of your job.

In your letters, you've been more detached recently. I can tell that the war changed you, this is not the life we had planned. I've heard stories, from the men that have returned home. They talk about what the war does to married men. I don't know how, but I know you've fallen victim. It's okay, I forgave you even before I wrote this letter.

I'm writing to you so that you know, I'm aware of what you're doing. I know the stress and how war tears a man apart. I know you can't be faithful to me, it's inhuman to expect that from a man in your situation. It's not fair to expect someone to remain faithful while they watch the worst of the world right outside their window… I'm half a world away from you.

I'll try to be faithful to you, I'll think of the kids. There's a lot more pressure on you and I want you to know that I understand. The time you spent in Korea won't count to me; I'll only remember you as faithful. No matter what you do, I just want you to remember your family back home. You can do what you have to do, pay for whores and whatnot; but remember that you have a family waiting for you back home and a son and daughters who miss their father. You also have a loving wife who can't wait for you to return home. You'll always be that same great man that was pulled away from me by the army.

Whatever you do, I won't look at you with disgust. Just don't write about them, whatever number will disappear from thought. Please don't write back and try to deny this, I would rather pretend you're faithful than know you as a liar. I love you, Henry. I can't wait for your return.

Love,

Lorraine Blake

 **Thanks for reading, :-) Have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Mash, nor any of the characters. Hope you enjoy.

"Do you think my wife could have a guilty conscience?" Henry questioned Hawkeye and Trapper.

"Lorraine, well I'd never." Trapper mocked. Hawkeye grabbed the letter from Colonel Blake.

"I mean, fellas, it's just too good to be true." Henry got up out of his seat and started pacing around the swamp.

"Henry, what does it matter? I mean, you're probably doing similar things, though I'm assuming with women." Henry shot Trapper a stare and quit pacing.

"I know, but she doesn't know and if I know and she doesn't know, then she could know I don't know. What are the chances she's cheating on me?" Henry sat back down and was nervously touching the hat that was in his hands.

"Well, the letter says she knows what you're up to. How do you know she's doing the same things with another man?" Hawkeye looked up from the letter he was rereading.

"How do I not know. She basically says, 'Hey honey, it's okay if you start to do it with other women because I'm already doing it with other men.' She's only relieving herself of a guilty conscience by making me break my marriage vows, which she's already broken, and making me break them makes us equal vow breakers." Henry looked guiltily up at Hawkeye.

"Henry, I don't think she's done anything yet." Hawkeye surmised.

"But the letter-" Blake pointed at the letter, and started back up with his pacing.

"No, I think she's worried that you are with other women, so she's hoping you'll deny it." Henry smiled for a minute, until a realization hit him.

"But her letter says she doesn't want anything of that nature written back, she doesn't want me to deny it because she'll know the truth." Henry thought back to the day he went to war, he told his wife he'd be faithful. He'd told himself that he'd be faithful.

"Henry, isn't that the most obvious clue. She's telling you that she wants you to write back and deny it. Henry, she hasn't done anything yet, so you better write her back soon." Trapper wisely stated, pushing Henry out of the door.

"Well that's good, I never for a minute believed that she would break our marriage vows. I mean, we have the children at home and everything, and babysitters would cost a lot. Plus, Lorraine is very honest and her family takes marriage vows very seriously…."

Henry continued blabbering out the door and the whole way back to his office. Trapper and Hawkeye looked at eachother.

"Do you think his wife cheated?" Trapper looked at Hawkeye, a little bit of guilt in his eyes.

"Probably." Both men frowned at each other.

"You know what they say, ignorance is bliss."


End file.
